


Let's Go

by fire_starter



Series: Spies [2]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: Shall we?





	

"Are you coming, Michael?"

Vaughn hesitated but followed silently. They got into Sark's car.

"There's no need to look so put upon," Sark continued. "It's your wife we're going to save."

"It's not saving her that bothers me. It's the favor you're going to ask for in return," Vaughn said.

Sark smirked at him. "I don't think it's just that, Michael. More like, you're worried she'll be mad at you for coming to the rescue with me in tow."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even manage 100 words. Yay, me :D


End file.
